Vampire:Anducite Bloodline
Anducite is the first of the thirteen clans of bloodlines, and the progenitor of all other Bloodlines, predating all other clans by several millennia. Due to their rarity and excessive age, the Anducite are believed by other clans to be little more than an urban legend, a cautionary myth that never truly existed, their history being more ancient than mankind's written word. Even most Anducite do not know what they are, merely believing that they are a kind of mutation or an anomaly, and as such, struggle to find a place within a world. The few Anducite that do exist have either banded together to form powerful and secretive sects, or live in secret, from even the other Bloodlines and the supernatural world at large. Anducite have long been embraced at random. Throughout history then have been everything from ruler to slave, rich or poor, brilliant or insane. The only line of similarity that runs through the Bloodline is that all members are always close to death, in one way or another. Culture Because of the wayward and diverse members of Anducite, unlike other Clans they have no one unified culture. However few of them tend to congregate, and form into small and influential groups. Most of these sects are formed as a tenuous agreement or of a handful of individuals that share a common view, and are hardly defined by laws, pacts, or formal orders. This leads to the members generally acting as independents, even among their comrades. The older Anducite tend to view the other vampire clans as little more than children playing at being lords and princes. They rarely involve themselves with the younger Bloodlines, and if somehow found out and challenged, the Anducite can easily challenge the larger groups, such as the Camarilla and Sabbat, can withstand and even wipe out their opposition with greater power, skill, age, and influence. If push comes to shove, the Anducite have wiped out entire cities of Vampires, generally using powers that the younger bloodlines treat as little more than myth. Embraces Unlike other Bloodlines, Anducite struggle to embrace others, which also attributes to their rarity. Only one out of ten who are embraced, survive the process, with the other nine meeting an agonizing end. Embracing someone that is one the verge of dying, however, has a significantly higher rate of success, being one in three instead. Clan Weakness When the Childe of an Anducite Sire dies, there is a one in three chance that the Sire will also spontaneously die. This can lead to a catastrophic chain reaction that runs down the lineage, with a single fledgling's death having once caused the Final Death of a hundred vampires. Needless to say, Anducite must be exceptionally discerning when embracing another, and tend to keep their Childer very close. In addition, Anducite have a compulsory need to be near death in one way or another, every two to three weeks. Many this can be mitigated by walking through cemeteries every so often, but sometimes the need to be closer to a person dying is required. If this compulsion is no met, it will eventually drive the Vampire to killing, and if they are unable to kill, it will break them, causing them to descend into a psychopathic madness. Disciplines * - ** **Focus on a single person, dulling their senses of all things that aren't the vampire over a short period. The longer the vampire focuses, the greater the person's senses are diminished, quieting all other sounds, sapping the color from their surroundings, and turning the world to a blurry haze, eventually preventing them from seeing, hearing, or concentrating on anything but the vampire. * - ** **The vampire's Ghouls and Thralls are unable to physically betray them. * - ** **Those that enter your haven will be more inclined to listen to what you have to say. If someone is there to kill you, they will delay their attempt until they hear you out. * - ** **When used, the vampire's voice will drown out all others, preventing everyone in earshot from speaking over and ignoring them. Statements made during this time will tend to be agreed with, if only temporarily and begrudgingly. * - Choose both: ** **The vampire chooses a single Ghoul. This Ghoul can use majesty through and when in the vampire's presence, gains an additional . Once chosen, the vampire cannot choose another Royal Guard until the first dies. ** **The vampire can use on multiple people. Advanced Powers * - Choose 2: ** **Instantly convince someone that their current thoughts are meaningless in the greater scheme of things, causing them to abandon it. If it's something that they've been particularly fixated on, this may break their will and force them into becoming a defeated wreck. Depending on the personality of the victim, they may recover and regain their motivation. ** **Vampires and Ghouls will obey only you while in Frenzy. Even if they are not your Childe or you Ghoul. ** **You can now create Ghouls from corpses. These Gravespawn Ghouls are soulless and unquestioningly loyal, but prone to Frenzy. They must also consume living flesh to both recover from extensive rot, and to keep from rotting. If they run out of Vitae they will become inanimate once more. * - Choose 2: ** **Those that are acting under one of the effects of the vampire's are numbed to pain. They will refuse to flee from a fight, even against a foe that would surely kill them. ** **Subtly change a group's subconscious desires to unknownly align to the vampire's. Those of particularly strong will make take additional convincing. ** **Newly made fledglings are intrinsically drawn to the vampire, even those embraced by other Clans or vampires, as if they were their sire. * - Choose 2: ** **The vampire can command a Thrall or Ghoul to commit suicide, and they will do so unquestioningly. ** **Your thralls are linked through their bond to you, giving each of them the basic skills of all other thralls bound to your blood. You can focus on a thrall, enhancing this shared skill of talent. ** **When you settle disputes, your choice is unanimously agreed with by all others present, even if it is nonsensical. For instance, if a thief robbed a woman of her purse, you can proclaim that the woman deserved to be robbed, and should be hung for her penchant for whining about it, and everyone present would agree, including the victim. * - Choose 2: ** A discipline that is unique to the Anducite. It brings the vampire closer to death, and a kind of strange ability to balance mortal and immortal forces. * - Choose 2: ** **Affects two people. Pull all the hate and rage from one person into another, causing one to want no conflict between them, and the other to want nothing but. Diminished effect if both individuals are not currently angry or hateful. ** **The vampire can skulls of any kind. These skulls will alert the vampire when something passes in its line of sight, and the vampire can peer through them at any time. ** **Staking the vampire no longer has an effect. Wounds become clotted with black dust after a few moments, preventing bloodloss from all but the most grievous injuries. In addition, if another vampire attempts to drink your blood, it will become black sand instead, and provide them with no sustenance. ** ** Whenever anything sentient around the vampire, or within their line of sight, dies, they are healed 1 . Half as effective against . Does not replenish lost . * - Choose 1: ** **Concentrate on a biological target to painfully stiffen its muscles, tendons, ligaments, and joints. Lasts a short time, but maintaining the concentration will prolong the effect. ** **Spend 1 to heal another or being for their equivalent of 2 . Healing occurs after a delay of roughly 5 minutes. ** **The vampire's powers that can affect mortals are twice as effective. ** **Thrust your compulsion towards death onto another until the sun rises. If that individual alleviates it within that time, so too is the compulsion alleviated for the vampire. ** **While frenzied, the vampire's strength is increased by 50% for each missing and they no longer feel pain. * - Choose 1: ** **Spend 1 to raise your ghoul, or a victim you've recently drained dry, as a sentient zombies that will slowly rot away over the next week. ** **Consume part of a soul from a recently deceased. This staves off the need to drink blood for 1 day, and also prevents frenzy for that duration. ** **The vampire may remove the heart of a recently deceased and place it into a new body. Transferring their consciousness and soul into that new body. Once removed, a heart does not rot or wither, as long as it is given fresh blood. ** **Only vaguely dim sunlight can enter any room that the vampire resides in. This sunlight cannot harm vampires. * - Choose 1: ** **Instantly kill anything with 1 left by merely staring at it momentarily. ** **While sleeping, either during the day or when in torpor, the vampire and their garments become marble stone, appearing as a statue. While under the effect of this power, sunlight, fire, and slight damage will not affect the vampire. Breaking the statue can kill or gravely maim them when they awaken. ** **The vampire change the humanity in another vampire. Increasing humanity will cause the vampire to become more moral and human in appearance, while decreasing it will turn the vampire feral and dead looking. This can also be used to drive a vampire into frenzy, or take a vampire out of frenzy. Twice as effective against Toreador. * - Choose 1: ** **Spend 1 to eject the soul of a vampire from its body for one day. While the soul is ejected, the body will simply be a corpse, unaffected by typical vampiric weaknesses such as . Does not affect vampires of older generation than the user. ** **The vampire can reach through time and space, allowing it to temporarily reach their limbs through solid matter, across long distances, or even into other worlds. More powerful vampires can use it to travel to other planes of existence. ** **The Vampire can pull youth from one mortal and grant it to another, or spend to perform the same effect. Advanced Powers * - Choose 1: ** **Warp a person's personality and morality to match the vampire's, causing the victim to make decisions as the vampire would. ** **The vampire's ghouls cannot be afflicted by another clan's disciplines, such as Dominate, Auspex, Presence, and Dementate. Anducite disciplines still affect them. * - Choose 2: ** ** a victim. All supernatural powers and effects that are inflicted upon you are also afflicted upon the . ** **While standing in a cemetery, the vampire and cause all nearby caskets to erupt from their graves, and raise their occupants are mindless undead that will attack the non-living. ** **If the vampire would suffer Final Death, they are instead healed to full and enter into a Frenzy. Does not trigger if already in Frenzy, or against Almighty damage. ** **The vampire is aware, and can use disciplines, while sleeping or in torpor. ** **The vampire no longer need sleep during the day, and gains a heightened resistance to and , allowing them to pass through either in short bursts without being grievously harmed. * - ** **The vampire releases a bolt of cold golden lightning. Anyone that's struck will have their current health reduced by half, rounded up. Deals Almighty damage and is extremely painful. Does not affect Angelic beings. * - ** **The vampire can manifest wings made of a pale golden light. While manifest, non-Angelic beings within fifty feet cannot take offensive action. ** **If the vampire suffers final death, they can be revived by placing a handful of their ashes are in a coffin, filling it with blood, and then burying it. This process takes three full nights, and requires the coffin to be dug up and refilled with fresh blood, each night.